


Diet Mountain Dew

by Der_Pfeil



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Pfeil/pseuds/Der_Pfeil
Summary: Один жаркий летний день в Готэм-сити.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 7





	Diet Mountain Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение: Lana Del Rey - Diet Mountain Dew

— Надевай солнечные очки, детка, — на ходу бросает Роман. — Мы едем на прогулку.

Виктор про себя морщится от этого «детка», но вслух спрашивает только:

— Какую машину подать, босс?

— Выводи «Понтиак».

Огромный белый «Бонневилль» 1960 года — одна из тех тачек, которые Виктор ненавидит. Ещё год назад, до знакомства с Романом, Виктор назвал бы этот раззолоченный гроб на колёсах попросту «сутенёрским». Теперь он лишь сетует на то, что открытый автомобиль недостаточно безопасен и весьма неповоротлив.

Роман непринуждённо сбегает по ступенькам четверть часа спустя, когда у Виктора от жары уже спеклись мозги. Небесно-голубая рубашка в зеркале заднего вида — как глоток прохладного воздуха. Вот чёрт, понимает вдруг Виктор, а ведь этот говнюк костюм в тон тачке подбирал. «Поехали», — приказывает Роман небрежным жестом, и Виктор давит на газ, срывая машину с места.

Нет ни плана, ни маршрута, они несутся вниз по проспекту, на заднем сиденье Роман заливисто хохочет, и Виктор в отражении скалится в ответ. Ветер остудил голову, и теперь вспышка ненависти к боссу кажется глупой ребяческой обидой. Виктор даже исподтишка любуется им — таким непосредственным, раскинувшим руки, подставляющим лицо яркому летнему солнцу.

— Включи музыку, — не открывая глаз, требует Роман, и Виктор послушно поворачивает рукоятку ретро-приёмника. Любимая певица Романа тягучим пьяным голосом выстанывает чёткий ритм, и Виктор наконец решается спросить:

— Куда едем, босс?

— Прямо, мистер Зсасз, до самого побережья, — Роман вдруг выпрямляется и подмигивает: — И побыстрее. Покажи, на что способна эта крошка.

Даже с модифицированным двигателем «Понтиак» далеко не гоночный автомобиль, но если Роман любит скорость — он её получит. Скорость сближает. Они оба затягиваются ею жадно, как сигаретой. Виктору нравится видеть, каким чистым детским восторгом загораются глаза Романа в редкие моменты беззаботного веселья. «Ты не для меня», — поёт девица по радио. «Да, ты не для меня, — мысленно вторит ей Виктор, не оглядываясь назад, вжимая педаль в пол, — но как же я хочу тебя, как я хочу тебя».

— На заправке притормози, — командует Роман. — Мелочь есть?

Виктор уже привык ничему не удивляться. Пошарив в кармане, он высыпает в подставленную ладонь Романа горсть монет. Роман Бовэ Сайонис, глава преступного синдиката, некоронованный готэмский король, подходит к придорожному автомату и покупает отвратительный шипучий лимонад в ядовито-зелёных запотевших бутылках. Одну открывает сам, а другую вдруг протягивает Виктору.

— А вот теперь к побережью, гони, гони!

И Виктор снова жмёт на газ, прихлёбывая шипучку, готовый поклясться, чёрт возьми, что слаще этой дряни ничего в его жизни не было.

**Author's Note:**

> 26.02.2020


End file.
